Love in Game
by Iren-hime Angel
Summary: Bagaimana cara Sasuke dan Hinata untuk memenangkan game yang super aneh,geje, dan tidak jelas…apakah mereka bisa bertahan dengan tantangan-tantangan yang begitu beda dari tantangan-tantangan lainnya  tuh kalau yang biasa…biasanya yang extrime#b'pantoa .


**LOVE IN GAME**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gejeness, Aneh, if you like you can read and if you don't like you must don't read, Maybe OOC, Typo.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke dan Hinata (SasuHina)**

**Genre : Humor dan Romantis**

Bagaimana cara Sasuke dan Hinata untuk memenangkan game yang super aneh,geje, dan tidak jelas…apakah mereka bisa bertahan dengan tantangan-tantangan yang begitu beda dari tantangan-tantangan lainnya (tuh kalau yang biasa-biasa…biasanya yang extrime-extrime tentang alam gitu#b'pantoa :p).

**.**

.

.

"Hai guys kembali lagi di acara Love's tag,"sahut pria pembawa acara dengan senyum lebarnya…yang bernama Naruto.

"Langsung saja (tumben biasanya banyak bacot dulu baru mulai acara ni XD) …pasangan pertama Haruno Sakura-Rock Lee…kedua, Hyuga Hinata-Uchiha Sasuke "Apa kabar pasangan **SasuHina**" (yah itu singkatan untuk gabungan nama pasangan Sasuke dan hinata dari Naruto)…dibalas dengan tatapan _death glare _oleh kedua pasangan.

.

Hening (kok hening …hening cipta mulai …XD)

.

Terlalu lama terhening karena mendapat tatapan tajam oleh keduanya…Naruto tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam keheningan dan akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dengan tawanya berlebihan bahkan dapat dikatakan aneh.

"Selanjutnya pasangan Yamanaka Ino-Sai, berikutnya… Karin-Suigetsu, Anko-Kakasih, Tsunade-Jiraya, Neji-Ten ten, Shikamaru-Temari".

"Kali ini kita akan melaksanakan game"…(Naruto sejenak menjeda kalimat yang akan di ucapkannya).

#Naruto's devil smirk…

.

"Hot kiss"

.

"Haa?" #serentak semua pasangan memasang muka terngangah akan apa yang di katakan naruto.

"Tungguu,"teriak Hinata dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya kearah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut.

"Iya, ada apa nona Hyuga".

"Kenapa episodenya jadi yang mesum gini…pakai acara cium-cium segalah…kenapa?"#muncul rona merah di pipi pucat yang dimiliki tubuh mungil ini dengan sedikit rasa kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mencibirkan bibir ranumnya (wah unyu2 banget*cubit cubit pipi Hina #dihajar Sasu).

"Yah sekarang akan aku beritahu bahwa di episode kali ini dan berikutnya…akan di uji kemesraan kalian (? Maksud XD)"…#hahahaha tertawa terpinkal-pinkal (Naruto).

"Juri kita kali ini iyalah : Sasori (cowok ganteng … ahli dibidang perciuman hot), Gaara (dia akan menilai gerak-gerik peserta dan reaksi apa yang muncul)…,dan Mei T (ia adalah seorang wanita sexy ahli dibidang sexual)".

"Ini peraturannya pasangan akan saling berciuman satu sama lain dengan hot dan penuh nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Jadi yang dinilai disini seberapa hotnya kalian berciuman dengan pasangan kalian dan jangan sampai berlebihan untuk bertingkah selain **berciuman**…SUDAH JELAS…langsung saja".

"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah"#seruh Naruto dengan bersemangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah"#suara para penonton yang tidak sabar untuk menyaksikannya.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

(4,5,6,7,8,9, XD)

DEG

.

CUP

.

Para pasangan sudah berciuman hot…saling bertukar saliva, lidah-lidah yang bertarung, nafas yang semakin kian memburu, bahkan suara erangan-erangan yang tertahan oleh ciuman panas yang telah memenuhi ruangan dan juga para penonton tidak ikut ketinggalan hingga ikut-ikut berciuman dengan panasnya…(entah cewek atau cowok di sebelah mereka yang tidak di kenal main langsung cium saja O.o,mau sesama perempuan atau sesama lelaki -.-, dan juga pasangan kekasih, bahkan ada juga keluarga mereka sendiri (?))…tapi respon juri-juri sudah biasa melihat hal yang 'begini-begini' (bahkan lebih lagi XD).

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti tepat di pasangan SasuHina…

"Dari sebelah kiri terdapat pasangan SasuHina…yang tidak ada tanda-tanda akan memulai ciuman mereka"… #(dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya).

"Woowhh….ada apakah dengan pasangan ini ?"# mengernyitkan alisnya tersebut… "Kalau begini terus, mereka akan di diskualifikasi".

.

"Ayolah Sasuke #bujuk hinata…kau tidak mau kita di diskualifikasi kan?#tanya hinata…kalau kita di DIS nanti bagaimana dengan Ayah kita … mereka pasti akan marah besar dan akan lebih buruk lagi dari ini, mereka menginginkan kita untuk menang…buat apa selama ini kita capek-capek berusaha meraih poin banyak …dan sekarang menyerah…jangan disia-siakan ,disini juga poinnya besar untuk mempertambah poinnya kita"#omel Hinata (bukan author…Hinata cuman mau ngingetin).

"Ayolah Sasu-kun"#puppy eyes…dan sedikit menggoda sasuke*.

Tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari orang yang sering di panggil "Sasuke" mempunyai mata onyx yang sangat menawan (bila anda menatapnya terasa membeku diam tanpa kata…dan akan langsung tersihir dan mengatakan … 'kyaaa Sasuke-kun'), wajahnya yang sempurna dan tubuh yang athletis bahkan tidak ada cacat sedikitpun, memiliki sifat yang cool tetapi sebenarnya mempunyai kasih sayang yang besar, rambut yang berwarna dongker…dengan guntingan yang dibilang cukup aneh "pantat ayam" tapi tetap keren..dan memiliki otak yang encer (kira-kira AiQnya 300 atau lebih…XD), dan satu lagi dari klan "Uchiha" yaitu klan yang terkaya dan terkenal pertama di dunia…(wahh soo perfect).

Akhirnya Hinata terpaksa karena tidak mau didiskualifikasi dan langsung mengambil keputusan.

Mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat…bahkan jarak antara mereka tinggal 5 cm saja.

.

Lebih dekat…

.

Hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

.

Lagi...

.

Terlihat jelas warna merah menyebar di pipi Hinata#blushing.

.

Tambah dekat…

.

Tatapan mata Sasuke yang kosong…bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi (wahh kalau begitu udah pingsan dong XD)

Dan

.

CUP

Mata sasuke terbelalak bahkan tidak percaya apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Apa! Hyuga Hinata telah merebut ciuman pertamanya begitu juga dengan hinata yang telah direbut oleh sasuke ciuman pertamanya…

Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah juga semua sudah terjadi#dalam benaknya (nasi sudah menjadi bubur…bubur sudah dimakan…makanan sudah dicerna…habis dicerna di keluarkan secara terhormat XD) seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali…pasti ia akan menjauh (aneh juga masa Hinata, cewek tercantik didunia ditolak XD… habis tu ino… bukan di tolak, author (lol)…tetapi belum waktunya…wajar saja Sasukekan jual mahal banget ciuman pertamanya itu.. walaupun bagi minna semua itu hal yang biasa (-_- nggak tuh)…secara Sasu jugakan cowok tercakep di dunia…selanjutnya Naruto (kok cowok berisik tu jadi cowok tercakep ke 2… XD#di hajar Naru FC)(wah cocoknya jadi pasangan tuhh XD)…back to story…

Saat ini mereka tengah berciuman dengan lembutnya…semakin terbuai akan ciuman mereka dan hendak akan menutup mata untuk merasakan bibir lembut satu sama lain…dan di putuskan oleh suara Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hmm…hmm permisi …mereka berdua sontak terkaget …Hinata dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciuman satu sama lain karena kehadiran Naruto yang menggangu 'acara' mereka…(aduh ada acara apa ini kok tidak b'undang-undang sihh#plaak).

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan peraturannya lagi, ingat berciuman dengan HOT bukan dengan lembut kayak kalian lakukan tadi," setelah selesai berceramah panjang lebar walaupun tidak sedikitpun diladeni pasangan tersebut …tanpa aba-aba … langsung di jawab secara bersamaan "IYA KAMI SUDAH MENGERTI…PERGI SANA" #sambil mengusir Naruto..dan responnya hanya santai-santai saja dan tetap ceria seperti biasanya.

TAP…TAP…TAP

Melangkah kan kakinya kesudut kanan terdapat pasangan "sakulee" sakura dan rock lee (sule kali XD).

"Yahh sekarang kita sudah berada disudut kanan terdapat pasangan sakulee"#kata naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya…

Wawawhh…mata naruto sudah membulat full… "ini sudah berlebihan" #teriak Naruto panic (wah lebay juga Naruto#plakk dirasenggan Naruto).

"STOP"#teriak Naruto (woi naruto teriak2 melulu)…yang sedang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang hendak menurunkan resleting baju lee yang terdapat di bagian dadanya…(udah tau kan pikiran sakura tuhh…mungkin nggak sadar akan ciuman mereka yang hooottt karena itu yang telah mempengaruhi otak sakura XD).

"Sakura-san anda ingat akan peraturannya!..." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya dan langsung dipotong dengan suara sakura yang berambut pink dan bermata emerald…sakura merespon dengan berisik juga "IYA…IYA…IYA" (wah saku dan Naru sama2 berisik #plaakk (bagaimana nanti kalau mereka menikah…bisa kiamat dunia XD…).

Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi…

Juri-juri mempersiapkan nilai-nilai untuk mereka…

Sasuke dan hinata hanya berdiam diri mendengar suara Naruto yang berisik.

**Hinata's POV **

Aduh bagaimana ini, waktu tinggal sedikit…apakah kita akan menyianyiakan point besar bagi pemenang di episode kali ini…ayolah Sasuke#berdoa dalam benaknya…

.

Hinata berhenti bergulat dengan pikirannya dan tersontak kaget melihat sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yang manis melebihi buah termanis didunia (seperti aku#plaak XD) (waduh kayaknya sudah mulai muncul sikap wajar dari para lelaki*musum*#plaak) .

*Hinata hanya berdiam diri layaknya patung* "kenapa Sasuke mencium ku?" (kok Hinata jadi (lol gini,abaikan kata author tadi yang sebenarnya tidak benar).

END (HINATA'S POV)

"Apaan sih…kamu sendiri tadi juga yang memulai ciuman diluan dan meminta agar kita melakukan 'se agresif mungkin'#Sasuke merasa aneh akan tingkah Hinata.

"Ah-h apa? Yah terserah deh"# terlihat menyebarnya semburat merah dipipi pucatnya tersebut (wah polos banget sifat hinata…author suka *mengangkat dua jempol dan memperlihatkan didepan Hinata*iy-a,arigato author *membungkukkan badan mungilnya*)lama kelamaan Hinata dan Sasuke berciuman dengan hot bahkan yang lainnya terhenti aktifitasnya untuk melihat mereka…(lebay -_-).

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah ranum yang lembut nan menggiurkan untuk membuka akses lebih untuknya dan dipersilahkan dengan terhormat seperti klannya yang sangat di hormati …Sasuke semakin masuk ke mulut Hinata…mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih miliknya dan mencari dimana letak lidahnya untuk bertarung dengan lidah Sasuke yang professional. "hnngghh…hmmm la..gii…Sasu..nyan"…memperdalam lagi ciuman mereka dengan cara memegang kepala sasuke dan menekannya agar tambah lebih dekat … sasuke menyeringai setelah mendengar suara erangan Hinata untuk meminta lebih…Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memperhot lagi bahkan mereka sudah saling menukar saliva mereka ke masing-masing hingga yang berada dimulut tidak bisa menampung lebih banyak dan sedikit keluar dari sisi mulut mereka…mereka semakin terbuai akan ciuman-ciuman yang mereka lakukan..sekian waktu berjalan dan nafas mereka yang sudah memburu untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara .

Kriingg….kriinggg (wah ada bunyi telfon )… "Yah para hadirin bunyi bel yang terdengar dan menandahkan bahwa selesai nya game ini"…#suara Naruto yang smriiwingg.

Para peserta menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan terpaksa dan hendak memikirkan melanjutkannya lebihh lagi dari yang ini (udah taukan apa …aku tdk tau author…jangan sok polos deh…#plaakkk)…

"Jadi anda merasa semua ini pasti belum puas dan hendak melakukannya lebih lagi…sebaiknya jangan jika anda melakukannya lebih… akan ada pengaruh buruk di episode game berikutnya (wah jangan-jangan naruto bisa baca pikiran orang XD)…SUDAH JELAS ..yang penting aku sudah memperingati …yahh nggak mau denger, siap-siap aja"…#sunggingan muncul di bibir naruto.

Itu tanda berakhirnya acara ciuman mesra (ala sasuke dan hinata#plaak) karena sudah kelelahan dan membutuhkan pasokkan udara.

Para penonton pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka (tidak tau apa akan terjadi pada para penonton…yang main cium2 saja).

.

"Akhirnya acara untuk episode "Hot kiss" sudah berakhir"#sahut pemuda tampan dengan senyuman khasnya…

"Dadadadh kita akan kembali bertemu lagi dalam episode yang lebih seru-seru lagi"#evil smirk…

Naruto melangkah kan kakinya ke daerah penjurian untuk mengumpulkan point-point para peserta…(masih rahasia dan masih di segel rapi…hehehe XD)…

.

…^^*_Love in game_*^^…

.

To be continue (TBC)

Arigatou minna-san

.

A/N : Hai minna sorry yah bilah cerita ini agak aneh menurut anda dan atas terletak kata-kata yang tidak sopan (saya mohon maaf*bungkuk2) soalnya cerita ini langsung terngiang di otakku dan langsung tulis aja XD… ohh yahh aku anak baru jadi mohon ditanggapi cerita ini dengan cara beri aku review…selanjutnya cerita ini akan di perjelas di part selanjutnya..dan maaf kalau saya menulis cerita ini masih pendek…saya akan mencoba bikin lebih panjang dari ini lagi minna~.

Dan terima kasih anda telah menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membacanya…

Sekali lagi review pleasee… yang buat aku lebih bersemangat untuk membuat cerita FFn ini lebih baik… 6.9#jangan lupa*inget-inget.

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


End file.
